Typical light duty liquid or gel dishwashing detergent compositions contain from about 15% to about 30% anionic surfactant. Formulation of concentrated detergent compositions are becoming ever more popular, especially in the laundry and automatic dishwashing detergent compositions. These concentrated compositions address many environmental concerns by reducing the amount of packing and product material needed; however, it is often difficult to formulate stable compositions containing such high levels of active detergent ingredients and divalent ions.
It has been found that a stable concentrated light duty liquid or gel dishwashing detergent composition can be formed by adding water-soluble saccharides, i.e. sucrose, to the composition. Surprising, the presence of sucrose in such compositions improves not only the stability of the composition but also the dissolution of the product in wash water.